tales_of_rwby_version_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrian Callows
Tyrian Callows (ティリアン・キャロウズ, Tirian Kyarōsu), is both the fictional character and antagonist of the ''Tales of RWBY'' series created by Monty Oum and Yoshiharu Gotanda. He is a pale psychopathic scorpion Faunus who is an associate of Salem and part of her inner circle, showing himself to be extremely devoted to Salem. After mocking Cinder for the injuries she suffered at the Fall of Beacon, Tyrian is assigned by Salem to find and capture Ruby. However, while catching up to Team RNJR, Tyrian is forced to retreat after Ruby cut off his tail when he poisoned Qrow. After returning to Salem, Tyrian is outfitted with a new bionic tail developed by Watts and accompanies the scientist to Atlas after mocking Mercury and Emerald over their dilemma with Cinder's absence. "My heart and body belong only to our goddess!" :—Tyrian Callows, proclaiming his devotion to Salem. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Josh Grelle (English), Yoku Shioya (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Tyrian is a pale man with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is crisscrossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards. On each earlobe is a silver, ring-shaped earring, and near the top of his left ear is another matching earring. In the episode "Menagerie", he appears in a dark brown jacket which he wears open the same way he does with his white one. In "Tipping Point", it is revealed that his animal trait as a Faunus is a scorpion stinger which protrudes from his back. When not in use, he disguises it by wrapping it around his belt. His eyes can also change color from gold to purple. The stinger is separated from the tail after Ruby Rose cut it off with Crescent Rose. He was temporarily wrapped in bandages, chest and back, before the spot where his tail was cut off was covered and attached to a entire prosthetic tail with a stinger was added at the end. * Hair Color: Brown * Skin Color: Pale White * Eye Color: Gold (Normal), Purple * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Tyrian was described to his voice actor, Josh Grelle, as psychotic incarnate, and someone who wants to see the world burn. Tyrian appears to be a highly unstable, maladjusted, manipulative and outright sadistic individual. He frequently bursts into fits of uncontrollable, maniacal laughter and relishes in gruesome thoughts, such as removing one of Ruby's eyes in revenge for her taking one of Cinder Fall's. He also expresses extreme glee when instructed to find Ruby, though is disappointed when told he must capture her alive. He finds amusement in taunting his opponents while he fights and shows joy when Team RNJR will not allow him to take Ruby without a fight, indicating a level of bloodlust. When he appears to have the upper hand in a fight he becomes overconfident and careless, letting himself take hits as long as he can continue to press the advantage. He also has a flair for the dramatic, wildly posturing and gesturing with deliberate dramatic pauses as if he were giving a stage performance. Another one of his eccentricities is sitting in a crouching position in his chair. His instability is evident when he suffers from a mental breakdown after hearing he disappointed Salem. Tyrian proceeds to cry in despair before viciously retaliating against a Beowolf which lunges at him and regaining a sense of his sadistic joy as he repeatedly strikes it. He is also surprisingly observant and insightful regarding the character of others. He was able to deduce Mercury's predicament rather easily. Relationships Friends/Allies * Salem's Faction ** Salem ** Arthur Watts Family Neutral * Cinder's Faction ** Cinder Fall ** Emerald Sustrai ** Mercury Black Rivals Enemies * Team RWBY ** Ruby Rose * Team JNPR ** Jaune Arc * Ozpin's Group ** Qrow Branwen Abilities and Powers Tyrian is extremely quick, able to dash behind an opponent and attack in the blink of an eye. He is also strong enough to block an attack from a fully charged Nora Valkyrie with ease and is able to overpower Team RNJR without much effort. While he displays traits that may suggest otherwise, he is incredibly combat-efficient, is smart enough to know which targets to prioritize, and had the forethought to hide his Faunus trait in order to get an advantage against Team RNJR. His fighting style makes effective use of all five of his limbs, allowing him to engage multiple opponents with minimal difficulty. However, his style is not flawless, and his chaotic mindset does leave him open to attacks from superior strategists, which resulted in the loss of his stinger, albeit after delivering a near-fatal dose of venom to Qrow Branwen. Tyrian is shown to be quite strong, as even with his tail mutilated he is still powerful enough to send a Beowolf flying backward with considerable force with the damaged appendage. According to Cinder, Tyrian is strong enough to kill fully trained Huntsmen. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Semblance Artes Martial Artes Hidden Artes Break Souls Mystic Artes Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons :Main article: Tyrian's Wrist Blades Tyrian's weapon of choice is a set of wrist blades attached to his vambraces equipped with firearms. He also uses his stinger in combat, which he can contract and extend at will. The stinger appears to be remarkably durable as it blocks Nora's attack, even when Nora was powered up by an electric shot from Crescent Rose. Much like how scorpion stingers are usually a conduit for venom, Tyrian's stinger can inject venom when used as a barb, as seen when he grazed Qrow with it. When he intends to sting someone, his eyes turn dark purple. After the battle against Qrow and Team RNJR, he lost his stinger along with a portion of his tail. His venom was potent enough to corrode stone and incapacitate someone who was simply grazed by his stinger within less than a day. He was given a metallic stinger as a replacement by Arthur Watts. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Tyrian is one of Salem's associates. His early life and how he came to join the group are unknown. Synopsis ''Tales of RWBY'' Legacy Battles Canon * Tyrian Callows vs. Team RNJR and Qrow Branwen (Lost) Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Tyrian Callows RWBY Wiki Notes & Trivia * The color Tyrian is a shade of purple, similar to the color of the venom from his tail, and that of his eyes when he is prepared to use it. * Tyrian is based on the scorpion from the fable The Scorpion and the Frog. * Callows can mean lacking in color or firmness, typically referring to when insects or other arthropods, such as spiders, shed their exoskeleton, and something that is unfledged and immature. * Tyrian's wrist blades resemble the pedipalp pincers of a scorpion, which is consistent with the fact that he is a scorpion Faunus. Category:Characters